


Home Run

by Darknessisafriend



Category: Signs (2002)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknessisafriend/pseuds/Darknessisafriend
Summary: Telling Merill you are pregant.
Relationships: Merrill Hess/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Home Run

You were feeling as nauseous as ever, for the past week you had been sick; nausea, even throwing up sometimes. And now you were also pissed off, today was the first big return of Merill in a baseball team. He had been preparing for the selections for weeks and had been accepted in the team of the city and today was his bloody first match and because of your sickness you couldn’t even attend it!

“Damnit!” you swore as you got out of your car, slamming the door shut and heading to the doctor. And your terrible moodiness didn’t fade as you waited for your turn, it seemed so long, you just wanted to be healed and go watch the match. You even went to vomit in the toilets; this was all a terrible day.

“Well, what you have seems pretty clear to me.” Declared the doctor as he finished examining you. You looked at him expectantly, your heart starting to race; you hoped it was nothing severe, you wouldn’t want to have tell terrible news to your tender Merill.

“You are pregnant. I recommend you buy a pregnancy test right away to be sure. But the symptoms and you said your periods were late, in fact almost three weeks late…congratulations Miss Y/N.” You opened your mouth agape, at the loss for words…pregnant…You weren’t afraid of Merill’s reaction; he loved children after all and you had started to talk about building a family but now…it was a reality. You knew he was going to be terribly happy and he would probably go all crazy and become a doting father. This thought made you giggle, and your moodiness evaporated. Now you couldn’t wait to share the news with your fiancée.

Still, you listened to the doctor’s advice and took a pregnancy test. And of course, it confirmed the doctor’s diagnosis, 5 weeks pregnant. You jumped in joy in the bathroom, your heart was racing with the rush of excitement; you couldn’t wait the return of Merill. You had to go to the match, watch him play and tell him the news as soon as you could.

So, you ran to the stadium. Fortunately, the security let you in after you told them the reason you came in such a hurry while the match had already started. It took you a while to find Graham, Morgan and Bo in the crowd. They were sitting close to the field to cheer for Merill. The little family was crazy into the game, screaming his name; and his team was winning, for now…

They happily smiled when they noticed you, squeezing themselves to make space for you. They had accepted you as part of the family, and you never left each other.

“How’s the game going?” you asked, sitting next to Graham, your eyes scanning the field to find Merill.

“We’re winning! Thanks to uncle Merill!” cheered the two children excitedly, proud to see their uncle on the field. It made you smile even more; you couldn’t wait to have your own baby, watching their father, champion of a baseball team.

“You’re feeling better?” asked you future brother-in-law; he was very protective of you, surely because of the tragedy he went through.

“Yeah, I went to the doctor and…I actually got great news.” You didn’t need to say more, Graham saw that look in your eyes, the same his wife once had, and he understood. His smile became brighter and he kissed your temple.

“What’s the news auntie?” asked the children, their eyes never leaving their uncle playing.

“It’s a surprise. You will know when I tell Merill.” You winked at them mischievously. It got them excited and even more curious to know, they literally wanted the game to stop so that their uncle would come to them and get the news with them.

You focused your attention on the game, watching your fiancée play; he was amazing and indeed had incredible strength in his hits. You thought about his strong arms and shoulders, when you caressed them and covered them in kisses, you could feel his muscles under the skin, powerful and so tender when wrapped around you.

Their team had won a point again, this was excellent, for his first match he was showing them all how good he was. Merill looked in the direction of his family, his smile briefly fading as he saw you, despite being ill you had come to his first match! His big smile came back on his face, he literally wanted to tell the whole stadium you were his fiancée. And you met his look from afar, smiling brightly, oh you couldn’t wait to tell him. However, after those few seconds the game started again, but this time Merill’s mind was elsewhere, his eyes couldn’t help but glance at you every now and then…to the point that he missed the hit, for the first time; receiving disappointed and surprised noises from the public.

“Ooops.” You winced, knowing perfectly well that it was because of you. Merill shook his head, he couldn’t let you see the team lose because of him. He wanted to make you proud of him. With the tip of his bat he hit the floor a few times, focusing on the ball. He had to win this one.

He rolled his shoulders, and watched the ball arrive, with him it always felt as if it was going slow motion, he brought his arms back, ready and finally hit it, with all his strength. Everyone watched the ball fly high, it could only mean one thing, walk-off home run! He started to run, under the cheering of the crowd, they had definitely won this match!

You and the rest of the family jumped off your seats, proudly screaming his name. He had made them win, your Merill! As his whole team ran on the field to hug him for this end of match, you went on the field as well, running towards your love, you had to tell him.

“Y/N! Have you seen that!?” he exclaimed opening his arms and letting you jump on him, hugging you tightly with a big smile.

“Merril, you were amazing! You’re the best!” you beamed, filling his face with kisses as the public kept cheering. “Love, I have big news for you!” you said loudly, trying to make yourself heard by your fiancée above the ambient noise.

“What? Tell me!” he smiled eagerly, like a kid on Christmas. You brought your mouth closer to his ear so that he would clearly hear you.

“I’m not sick! I’m pregnant!” you finally revealed, barely containing the excitement in your voice. Your eyes detailed Merill’s face, he was like frozen for a few seconds, blinking a few times as he processed the news. Then, his eyes started to shine, pure happiness

“How-how much time!?” he asked eagerly, you could feel he was ready to explode with joy.

“5 weeks!” you replied excitedly, and you watched that big goofy smile you loved so much form on his face.

“5 weeks!?” He suddenly put his arms under your butt and lifted you in the air as if you were the one who had won the match. You gasped in surprise but laughed and even more as you heard him yell at his team that you were pregnant, and he didn’t stop saying it, he was too happy to shut his mouth. You knew he was going to be thrilled but you didn’t expect so much…overwhelming joy, and it made you cry; happy tears to finally start building your own family with your Merill.

Later that day, you were back home. Snuggled against Merill’s warmth in your bed. He had made love to you and so sweetly, kissing and honoring each parts of your body. And now, he couldn’t stop smiling.

“That’s the best day of my life…winning the match with one of my hits and knowing that I’m going to be dad.” He murmured softly, his fingers tracing small circles on your back.

“Oh yeah? Not meeting me?” you teased him playfully making him chuckle.

“Okay, meeting you, asking you out, kissing you, our engagement and our baby….and then winning the match!” he replied on the same tone, making you laugh.

“That list is going to get very long with time and each steps our baby will be taking.” You smiled tenderly, kissing the tip of his nose.

“Yes, and I will remember each of those moments. With you and our baby…” he smiled at the idea; he felt so ready to become a father.

“I’ll take them to each of your match, showing them their father is the best batter in the world. And he kept swinging away and once… won the match with a home run.” You replied softly, stroking Merill’s hair as he placed a kiss on your belly. Yes, today was the one of the best days of his life.


End file.
